Secrets In His Childhood
by Rightfully Lost
Summary: 11 yeared old Chris Halliwell gets left out in everything! From his family's 'daily strolls',or his father's love! What will happen when powers unknown to him develope?A little warning to Leo and Piper are the perfect parents fans! Completed!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer-As usual,I don't own Charmed.This is a Fan Fiction.  
  
Chris,in this story does not know about his family being witches.  
  
Prolouge-  
  
Eleven year old Chris stared out the window of the sitting room to see the bright spring day and sighed.The sky was extremely blue today,for a Monday.Wyatt,Aunt Paige,Aunt Phoebe,and his mom were out "strolling" in the park without him again. Chris was stuck with his Grandpa and Phoebe's 6 year old daughter Penelope.  
  
"Grandpa,If everyone is at the park,why can't I go?"asked Chris.He had ask this question at least once everytime he was with his grandfather.  
  
"Well,Chris,they are um..."said Victor slowly,not knowing how to respond.  
  
What could he say?That his family were really vanquishing demons?That his Aunts and Mother were the most powerful witches of all time?That even Penelope was starting to develope powers and he wasn't?  
  
"You know what?It's alright."said Chris."At least Penny is here."  
  
"Penny is here! "said Pennelope,like her great great grandmother,she had started to like the name "Penny" instead.  
  
Victor smiled uneasily.Penelope was starting to develope the powers of preminitions like her daughter and since her stubborn other daughter wanted Chris to have a normal life,he wasn't to know until he developed actual powers.But pretty soon,thought Victor,Penny will get to vanquish demons with her mother,Phoebe,So Piper won't have to worry about Chris knowing.  
  
"Don't you have any homework to do?"asked Victor."I hear teachers nowadays give homework during spring break."  
  
Chris's eyes widen.  
  
"You're right.I totally forgot!"said Chris.He ran up the stairs and to his room.  
  
"Phew.It would have been awkward if I had actually let something slip."said Victor,smiling at his youngest granddaughter.  
  
Penny suddenly shutted her eyes and gave a small squeak.  
  
Victor stopped smiling.He saw Phoebe go through this plenty of times.It was a preminition.  
  
Wyatt,Piper,Paige,and Phoebe came in,their clothes bloody,but perfectly normal.  
  
As soon as Phoebe saw her daughter,eyes closed,she rushed over to her.  
  
"What did you see?"asked Phoebe.  
  
"I saw Chris!"said Penny.  
  
"What else?"said Wyatt,rolling his eyes.He didn't like Penny much.  
  
"A demon was attacking him!"said Penny."It was cool!"  
  
"A demon?"asked Piper,suddenly fearful."After Chris?''  
  
"Noone ever goes after him!"said Wyatt."This must be a weak demon."  
  
Chris walks down the stairs.  
  
"Grandpa,turns out I did my homewo-"began Chris.At the site of his family with bloody clothes,he aked "What happened?"  
  
"Uh.."said Paige.  
  
"Some weirdo threw red paint at us."said Wyatt.  
  
"Y-Yeah."said Piper."Are you alright?"  
  
Chris stared at her strangly.  
  
"Well,of course."he said,"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well..you never know."said Phoebe.  
  
"Listen,I gotta go now."said Victor."I have some offers for me."  
  
"Dad,you're rich enough.."said Piper."It's time you need to retire."  
  
"No.Never!"said Victor,he hugs Piper and leaves.  
  
"Ok.."said Chris,walking back up the stairs.  
  
"We should perform some protection spell,"suggested Wyatt.  
  
"Good.Wyatt,you distract Chris while we look in the book,"said Piper."If you see your dad,tell him to speak to me."  
  
"What about Penny?"asked Penny.  
  
"You can come with me."said Phoebe.  
  
"Yay!"said Penny. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Charmed!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
-----Chris's Room----  
  
Chris is on his computer,doing something.Wyatt enters the room.  
  
"Hey little brother,"said Wyatt.  
  
"Little?"asked Chris,annoyed."We are like a year apart."  
  
"So,what cha doin?"asked Wyatt.  
  
"Nothing."said Chris,closing the window."Just the usual."  
  
"Oh I see..So can I see?"asked Wyatt.  
  
"No!"shouted Chris.  
  
"Just one peek!"said Wyatt,smiling,shoving Chris aside.  
  
"No!"said Chris.  
  
Wyatt's mouth dropped open as he saw read the words on the screen.  
  
"Wiccan Life and Methods."the screen said.  
  
"Please don't tell mom."said Chris.  
  
"You don't actually think that it works..do you?"asked Wyatt.  
  
"Actually..I do!"said Chris."But if you tell,I'll deny it!"  
  
"I won't."said Wyatt.  
  
Leo comes in the room.  
  
"Hey Wyatt.''said Leo."What are you up to?"  
  
Chris barely looked at Leo and closed his computer and left the room.  
  
"What's his problem?"asked Leo.  
  
"You did it again."said Wyatt.  
  
"What?"asked Leo.  
  
"Not only did you orb in without an excuse,you barely acknowlegde him!"said Wyatt."And I think mom needs to speak with you about something."  
  
"About what?"asked Leo.  
  
"She'll tell you."said Wyatt.  
  
Leo leaves the room.  
  
Oh wait! I was supposed to be distracting Chris. Thought Wyatt, running out of the room.  
  
-----Living Room----  
  
Chris hated Leo. Every once in a while,he would send letters or come over. But everytime he did,his first words were to say hello to Wyatt or some other family member except for him. And he never explained how he could some how be in once place and suddenly another in a few minutes.  
  
Chris meaninglessly flipped to the channels and didn't even bothered to wonder where his family were. His mom was great and all but she was always making him do things he didn't want to. Like go rollerskating or play baseball or something.   
  
He hoped that Wyatt wouldn't tell everyone about his interest in Wicca. It was embarrassing. Besides, his mom would freak out and everyone would think he was an even more weirdo than he already was.  
  
Wyatt didn't want to bother Chris,so he orbed to the attic, making sure first Chris didn't see.  
  
-----Attic----  
  
"A demon is after Chris."said Piper.  
  
"Are you sure?"asked Leo.  
  
"I saw it with eyes!"said Penny.  
  
"Well,where was he attacked?"asked Leo.  
  
"It was in his room!"said Penny.  
  
"Well,I'll keep a closer eye on him from up there then."said Leo.  
  
"You,know,it'd be much simpler if we just TELL Chris about magic."said Paige. "It's stupid to keep his destiny on hold just because he's not powerful."  
  
"We went through this before.I want him to have a normal life."said Piper.  
  
"But he's not normal!"said Leo.  
  
"I know.But we can't deny him the chance to be happy."said Piper.  
  
Wyatt orbs in.  
  
"We kinda have a tiny problem."said Wyatt.  
  
"What happened?"asked Phoebe.  
  
"Chris knows about wicca."said Wyatt.   
  
"Wicca?"asked Piper.  
  
"See!His destiny is reaching out to him."said Paige.  
  
"Des-Des-detiny?"asked Penny,trying to say the word destiny.  
  
"I found him researching this on the computer.And you can't ground him because..I kinda promise not to tell you."said Wyatt.  
  
"Well..I gotta go.Bye Wyatt!"said Leo,orbing out.  
  
"You forgot to say bye to Chris!"said Wyatt.  
  
"Oops!"was Leo's reply.  
  
"Ok..Pheebs,you work on blessing protective item.Paige,you do the crystals,but be careful to hide them."said Piper. "Wyatt,look for more spells."  
  
"What are you gonna do?"asked Wyatt.  
  
"I'm gonna take him out shopping!"said Piper."Phoebe,would you like Penny to come?"  
  
''Boys don't like to shop."said Wyatt, knowing the horror Chris was about to face..  
  
"Too bad for him."said Piper.  
  
"Nah.."said Phoebe."Jason is gonna take her to Europe in about an hour."  
  
"Oh okay."said Piper.  
  
-----Kitchen-----  
  
Chris walked in and found his Aunt Phoebe making something in a big black pot.  
  
"What are you doing?It kinda looks like a cauldron."said Chris.  
  
"Cauldron?"chuckled Phoebe. "Don't be silly..This is..um..pot..I'm gonna cook..um..soup."  
  
"You don't cook."said Chris.  
  
"Don't rub it in."said Phoebe. "You're gonna go shopping with your mom."  
  
"Shopping?!?!!?"groaned Chris.  
  
"Chris!We're going shopping!"shouted Piper, from the dining room.  
  
Chris walked out.  
  
As soon as he was gone, Phoebe levitated.  
  
"Ahh..The good feeling of levitation.."she said.  
  
But Chris came back in.  
  
Phoebe dropped to the floor.  
  
Luckily, Chris didn't see anything.  
  
"Mom wants to know if you need anything."said Chris. "And what were you doing?"  
  
"I was jumping...Aren't I allowed to jump?" asked Phoebe. "Um..Tell her make sure she buys pens!"  
  
"K." said Chris walking out.  
  
Phoebe tries to sense Chris with her empathy but can't.  
  
"Phew."said Phoebe, levitating again, sighing.  
  
Piper is starting up the Car. She yells out "Close the door!!"  
  
Chris doesn't want to, but as he reachs to close the door, the door suddenly slams by itself.  
  
"Okay...."said Chris. He looked around to make sure noone saw and looked at his hands. "That was creepy."  
  
Thinking it was just the wind, Chris went into the car. 


	3. Chapter 2

Author's note-Thanks SO Much for the Reviews!  
  
Disclaimer-I do Not own charmed.  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
-----Mall-------  
  
They were at the Mall,they were at the fountain..  
  
"This is SO boring!!"said Chris.  
  
"The Mall?Never!It's so much fun!"said Piper. "Your father is coming too!"  
  
Chris groaned and asked "But if dad doesn't own a car,how is he gonna get here?"  
  
"Um..He's taking the bus!"said Piper. "Hold on..I'm gonna check to see if he's here."  
  
Piper headed for the bathroom.  
  
"She seriously thinks that I believe that she's gonna check for dad?"muttered Chris. "She's going to the Bathroom for crying out loud!"  
  
Some passing people stared at him.  
  
"Um.."said Chris, "Heh."  
  
------Bathroom((Girls))------  
  
Piper freezed the entire room.  
  
"Leo!"she shouted.  
  
Leo orbs in.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I need you to watch Chris with me."  
  
"Fine."  
  
--------Mall-------  
  
Chris was waiting patiently until a crowd of people who were trying to go to the east side of the mall for half price hour rushed by.  
  
Chris was pushed along with them.  
  
"Uh oh.."said Chris. Geez,why can't these people walk slowly and keep their distance from me? he thought.  
  
As if by some sort of telekinetic force,the people around him were suddenly scrunched together,leaving Chris about 3 inches of space.  
  
Luckily,noone notice,for they all thought it was the people behind them.  
  
"Again?"muttered Chris.He was too freaked out.He decided to not tell anyone.He looked around to see Piper and Leo desperately looking for him,only Leo didn't seem to be trying.  
  
He walked over to them and said "Lousy people..They don't even notice a little kid being pushed around!"  
  
"Chris!That's no way to talk about people you don't know!"said Leo."Now Wyatt and I discuss this to you already..Once,i think.."  
  
"Look who's talking."muttered Chris.  
  
He's always with his other bosses.Who knows if he even has a job?Wyatt this and Wyatt that..He doesn't even know me! Chris thought bitterly.  
  
"Oh-Kay.."said Piper."Where should we go first?"  
  
"Let's get Wyatt some new notebooks!He uses them so fast because of his..hobby."said Leo.  
  
"Oh right!I'll do the other stuff while you two go do just that!"said Piper."Oh wait.What did your aunt want?"  
  
"Pens."said Chris.  
  
"Come on,Chris."said Leo,"Let's go to the sporting goods place.I know you just love to play sports!All that violence!"  
  
"Number one I'm no athlete,Wyatt is one.Number 2,Violence?You think I like violence?Wyatt maybe,but not me."said Chris.  
  
Leo smiled faintly at the sound that Chris didn't like violence.  
  
He's more of a whitelighter than I thought! thought Leo.  
  
"Why are you smiling?"asked Chris,looking at Leo strangely."You're weird."  
  
Leo hears the magical jingle.Uh oh..  
  
"I gotta..go"said Leo making an excuse.  
  
"You're gonna abandon me?"asked Chris.  
  
"No.GO..As in.."said Leo pointing to the bathroom.  
  
"Oh..Ok..Too much info.."said Chris.  
  
He looks around the mall,disgusted,he goes to the only place that kids could actually love at the mall.  
  
The Arcade.  
  
------Bathroom----  
  
Leo goes to an empty stall and orbs out.  
  
------Pen Store---  
  
Piper is in the Pen Store,holding lots of bags. She looks out the window and sees Chris walking through the mall.By himself.  
  
"What is Leo thinking?!"shouted Piper,she dropped the Pens she was looking at and walked out of the store."Chris!"  
  
"Yeah?"asked Chris.  
  
"What are you doing alone?"asked Piper.  
  
"Dad said that he was going to the bathroom."said Chris.  
  
"Oh."said Piper."Where were you planning on going?"  
  
"The Arcade."said Chris.  
  
"I think we have enough."said Piper."Let's leave!"  
  
"Aren't you gonna drive dad home?"asked Chris.  
  
"I think he's okay in the bathroom.He can take the bus!"said Piper.  
  
"But can't I at least tell him?"asked Chris.  
  
"He'll know.."said Piper.  
  
Chris couldn't believe this. But then his disliking of his father got the better of him as he thought:Let him rot in the bathroom.  
  
------Chris's Room(night)------  
  
Chris had the door locked and wanted to test out if his assumption was right. He wanted to know if he had telekinesis,the power of moving things with his mind,which he read all off the internet,of course.  
  
He focused on the pillow and imagined it floating.  
  
The pillow lifted up slowly.  
  
Chris's eye widened. But then he smiled.  
  
This was gonna be fun. 


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note-Thanks for your wonderful reviews!  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Charmed..At all..  
  
Chapter 3  
  
-----Piper's Bedroom-----  
  
"Leo,Chris has locked himself in his room!I need you to find out for me what he is doing."said Piper.  
  
"But that's invasion of privacy!"said Leo.  
  
"If you won't,I'll get other people to."said Piper."I'm so afraid he's gonna get hurt!"  
  
"Fine..I'm only doing this for my son,you know."  
  
"Chris Is your son!"said Piper.  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
------Chris's Room-----  
  
Chris was telekinectically lifting his pillow,bookbag,and anything else he could find that was light.  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
Chris dropped everything,which wasn't hard.He just didn't have to concentrate.But the problem was that everything was scattered.He walked over to the door and unlocked it.It was Leo,his dad.  
  
"Hey,Chris!"said Leo.  
  
"What are you doing here?"Asked Chris.  
  
Leo looks around."What happened here?Did a de-you uh..do something?"  
  
"Nothing.You didn't answer my question."said Chris.  
  
"Which was...?"asked Leo.  
  
Chris groaned."Were you listening to what I asked?!?"  
  
"Sure yeah!"said Leo,he was trying to focus,but the Elders needed him.  
  
"Why are you here?"asked Chris.  
  
"Your mother wants me to check on you."said Leo.  
  
"Why?"asked Chris,annoyed,the scattered pillow behind Leo started floating.  
  
"She's worried!"said Leo.  
  
"She always IS.What makes this time different?"asked Chris,eyes widen and he tried to calm down.  
  
"Nothing!!"said Leo,"I gotta go!"On his way out,he tripped on the pillow."Ow."  
  
"Gee,I wonder,how did that get there?"asked Chris,laughing.  
  
Leo grimaced and left the room limping.  
  
He lefted the room,only to have Wyatt come in.  
  
"What happened to your room?"asked Wyatt,grinning.  
  
"Nothing!Why is everyone always asking this?"asked Chris.  
  
The true reason was that Wyatt had figured out the demon that was after Chris.He stopped grinning when he remember the entry of the demon in the book.  
  
[Entry]  
  
Yami  
  
A high level demon lord with the powers of darkness.He goes after any witch who happens to have unusually strong physic powers,in the hopes of turning them.Yami hates the light,whitelighters powers are most helpful in slowing him down.  
  
Yami owns the powers of Stun,which stuns you,Black lightning,paralyzes you,Astral Projection,and Shimmering.The only way to vanquish him is to make a casual potion with the special ingrediant: White Rose. The only problem is that the witch that he is after must make the potion.  
  
Sometimes,he targets the wrong witches.  
  
[ end of Entry]  
  
"Wyatt?Are you okay?"asked Chris.  
  
"Hmm?Oh yeah!"said Wyatt,leaving the room.He needed to tell his mom about the demon.  
  
After he left,Chris gestured and the door closed.He focused on locking the door.He imagined the lock turning.  
  
Click!  
  
It work! Chris thought,happy.Maybe If I keep on working,It'll get stronger!!  
  
-----Hallway-----  
  
Paige looked at Chris's door and as Wyatt stalked by,she frozed.Chris's door slammed shut.  
  
"Oh-kay..Maybe I'm overreacting..Maybe Wyatt slammed the door.."said Paige,"Or maybe Chris closed it by himself?No..that can't be..I didn't see his hand..."  
  
Paige decided not to tell anyone,so she dissmissed it.  
  
----Piper's Bedroom---  
  
Wyatt came in and closed the door.  
  
"I found the demon after Chris."said Wyatt.  
  
"And..?"asked Piper.  
  
"It's not good."he said."Book Of Shadows"  
  
The Book orbed to his hands,using his telekineisis to flipped to the page,he showed Piper the demon.  
  
"A high level..DEMON LORD?!?!"she exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah..The bad news is that we can't vanquish him unless Chris makes the potion."said Wyatt,"Meaning we will have to tell him about his witch and whitelighter side."  
  
"But he hasn't developed any powers yet,he'd come to me if he did..Why would he be a target?"asked Piper,sad.She really wanted Chris to have a normal life.But she couldn't believe this.  
  
"It did say that he was wrong sometimes."said Wyatt.  
  
"Yeah..You go to bed.."said Piper slowly,thinking What am I gonna do?  
  
---Chris's Bedroom----  
  
Chris is sleeping,but he isn't having a peaceful dream.It's a nightmare.  
  
[Chris's Dream]  
  
A scary looking guy is chasing him down the street. The scary looking guy's face has a scar below his chin.His eyes are pure black and he's not really chasing chris,he's floating after him with his terrifying broom.  
  
"You will join me Chris!"he shouted.  
  
"No!"shouted Chris,running as fast as he could.  
  
"But your telekinesis isn't meant for good!"  
  
"Join me!"shouted The guy."Besides,where will you go?I killed your family!"  
  
"No!"Chris shouted,desperately running away from him.He wish he could be anywhere but the street.Suddenly,his body glowed and in a swirl of white and blue lights,he was gone.  
  
[ End of Chris's dream]  
  
Chris woke up panting.His mind was racing.He felt his eyes and saw that he was actually crying.  
  
From the kitchen,Piper called out "Chris!! Time for breakfast!"  
  
"Coming!!"Chris shouted.  
  
---Kitchen---  
  
Piper is making eggs and peanut butter sandwiches.Her concern for Chris grows when she sees his puffy eyes.  
  
"What happened?"she asked,not paying attention to the eggs on the pan.  
  
"I uh.."said Chris slowing,he didn't want to sound like a wimp for crying about some nightmare."Was Rubbing my eyes and bumped into the wall."  
  
"Oh."said Piper,she didn't believe him one bit.She had told many lies to him and could tell when Chris was lieing.  
  
The pan started to sizzled and the eggs started to pop.  
  
Some oil got on Piper.  
  
"Ow!"she exclaimed.  
  
"Are you okay?"asked Chris.  
  
"Yeah."she said,knowing Leo or Wyatt would heal the burn later on.  
  
Wyatt enters the kitchen.  
  
"Cool!You're making eggs!"he shouted.  
  
Phoebe enters the room,and immediately feels someones having a bad nightmare.  
  
It can't be Wyatt,Phoebe thought.So it must be Chris.  
  
"Piper!"whisphered Phoebe,"We need to talk!"  
  
"About?"asked Piper.She then saw Phoebe pointing at Chris,careful not to cause any suspicion."Oh."  
  
Wyatt picked up the sandwich and started to eat.Chris does the same.  
  
-----Outside of Kitchen----  
  
"Piper,Chris had a bad dream."said Phoebe.  
  
"I thought you could control your empathy!"said Piper.  
  
"Yes..But well,Chris's nightmare must have cause a lot of fear,becuase I felt IMMENSE pain."said Phoebe,emphazing the word Immense."You should ask him about it."  
  
"Alright..Thanks."said Piper."Any other info you can tell me?"  
  
"Well.Judging by his emotions,it felt like someone was chasing him,so that was panick,and pain felt like someone died?"said Phoebe slowly.Over the years,empathy became alittle bit like fortune telling.  
  
"Do you think he knows about the demon?"asked Piper.  
  
"No.."said Phoebe. 


	5. Chapter 4

Author's note-Sorry for not updating!! The charmed Season finale WAS on...I'm so sad..which is why I'm in Chris denial...:( I'll post alot now.  
  
Disclaimer-I Don't own Charmed!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
---Sitting Room---  
  
Chris was with Victor. Everyone was taking a ''stroll'' again. Penny was in Europe.  
  
"So..um..Chris,what have you been up to?"asked Victor.  
  
"Nothing."said Chris,tired.Today,he didn't feel the need to asked the question he asked yesterday.  
  
----"Park"Not really---  
  
They were trying to track down Yami,only they were unsucessful.  
  
"Tell me where he is!"Wyatt shouted at the witch he was telekinectically lifting.  
  
"Yami?Never!"The witch shouted.  
  
"So you are one of those witches that was turned?"asked Paige.  
  
"Wow..He certainly did a great job." said Phoebe,looking at Piper's face,she added "Not that it's a great thing."  
  
"You have one more chance before I blow you up."said Piper.  
  
"Fine!"said The witch wimpering. "Master!".  
  
Yami shimmered in.  
  
"This better be good!"Yami snarled. He then saw the Charmed Ones, "Well,what do we have here?"  
  
"You're after my son!"shouted Piper.  
  
"Your son?Wyatt?"asked Yami, looking at Wyatt, he said "No.That would take too long.."  
  
"Well,we're here to vanquish you!"said Paige.  
  
"Oh wait."said Yami,remembering. "That's right.You have another son witch!"  
  
"Uh oh.."said Wyatt. "Well,you can't go after my brother!"  
  
"Why would you even want him?He has no powers?"said Phoebe.  
  
"That's what you think!My senses are telling me he has telekinesis and preminition...Quite useful!"said Yami,"Of course,I could be lying.."  
  
Piper gestures to blow him up. But nothing happened.  
  
"Trying to kill me already?I'm gonna do you a favor.I'll let your son be good." said Yami.  
  
"What's the catch?"asked Wyatt.  
  
"No catch.."laughed Yami,shimmering away with the witch.  
  
"Chris?Powers?"asked Piper. "But-But..It's too soon!"  
  
"He might have been lying."said Wyatt.  
  
"That's true.I did feel alot of lying type feelings from Yami."said Phoebe.  
  
"Um..Well.." said Paige. She wanted to tell them that she saw Chris's door slam by itself. But dismissed it,thinking it might have been the wind.  
  
---Sitting Room--  
  
"Can you stop smoking that cigarette?"asked Chris.  
  
Vitcor was smoking.  
  
"Oh Right."said Victor,coughing.  
  
"It's really bad for you!"said Chris.  
  
"Ah Well..Too bad..I can't stop."said Victor.  
  
"Grandpa.."said Chris,concerned.He imagined the cigarette's fire go out.  
  
It went out.  
  
Victor coughed and coughed.  
  
"Gee.Now how did that happen?"asked Victor,confused.  
  
"The wind?"said Chris innocently,whistling.  
  
"Yeah..That must be it.."said Victor.  
  
The only other possiblity was that he had telekinesis or some other form of mind powers... He thought. I'm getting too old to think about these things...  
  
Piper,Phoebe,Paige,and Wyatt came in,this time alittle bit dirty,but not bloody.  
  
"You must have had fun."said Chris,trying to contain his envy,which suceeded,because even Phoebe didn't feel a thing from him. The chairs flew straight up.  
  
Chris's eyes widen as he slowly made the chairs land softly.  
  
Piper noticed his expression.  
  
"What is it?"she asked.  
  
"Oh..Nothing..Why are you covered in dirt?"asked Chris.  
  
"That's none of your busisness!"scolded Piper.

"That was mean.."Chris said,walking up the stairs,sad.  
"Chris!Wait.."said Piper softly.  
  
"I can talk to him."offered Wyatt."If you let me play B-ball with the guys."  
  
"Nah..You can play with them."said Piper.  
  
"I'll drive you."said Victor.  
  
They lefted.  
  
"Well..Who never wants to go demon hunting in the middle of the day?"Asked Phoebe,trying to get everyone happy.  
  
"I'm going to talk to him."said Piper.  
  
"Yeah..You know,for a good kid,he certainly isn't very strong."said Paige."Oh well..I'm going back to dating Richard again."  
  
"Again?"asked Phoebe,shocked.  
  
"Well,you know..He and I..we go together..."said Paige,smiling,orbing out.  
  
"Oh-kry..I'm gonna pretend I have better things to do and finish my column by tommorrow."said Phoebe,going to her room,which was magically built into the manor like Paiges.  
  
-----Chris's Room-----  
  
Chris tried to hold back his tears. His mom NEVER scolded him,she only scolded Wyatt.  
  
He reached for some tissues,but his eyes became misty and he saw something....  
  
[Chris's Vision..?]  
  
Piper enters the room,trying to apologize,but the scary looking guy came in out of nowhere and shoots lightning at her until she fell limped.  
  
Chris tried to get out of the room as the demon comes but he suddenly can not move.  
  
"Let me go!You creep!"said Chris.  
  
The strange looking guy barely responded as he grabbed him and somehow made them dissapear.  
  
[End of Chris's Vison]


	6. Chapter 5

Author's note-As promise..TWO Chapters!! Tell me what you think..By the way,you guys have GREAT Suggestions..But using them would be unfair.  
  
Disclaimer-I Don't own Charmed!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"What just happened?!?!?"asked Chris.

He suddenly needed to sit down. He had a headache.  
  
Maybe I'll going crazy! Chris thought,holding his throbbling head. Maybe that will really happen!I can't take chances...  
  
Chris locked the door.He figured that if he could prevent his mom from entering,he could prevent whatever he.saw..from coming true.  
  
Knock !Knock!  
  
"Chris,can I come in?"asked Piper,her voice muffled. "I want to apologize!!"  
  
"No!"Chris shouted.  
  
"Why not?"asked Piper. "I need to speak to you!"  
  
"No!"shouted Chris.  
  
"Just one minute. If you don't want me to come in,can you at least come out?"asked Piper.  
  
Chris sighed in relief. This was going good. His mom hadn't come in,meaning that weird scary guy didn't come in out of nowhere and hurt her.  
  
Chris opened the door.  
  
"I want to apologize."said Piper.  
  
"You don't have to."said Chris.  
  
"I'm sorry for scolding at you."Piper said."And I want to make it up to you.."  
  
"How?"asked Chris.  
  
"I don't know..What do you want?"asked Piper.  
  
"I want you to answer a question."said Chris. "No secrets.No lying."  
  
Uh oh.. Piper thought. He's gonna ask about the secrets we've kept from him...  
  
"Sure.."said Piper,uneasily.  
  
"I want to know-"began Chris,but his question was interupted by a crash downstairs.  
  
"Uh..You stay here."said Piper,running downstairs.  
  
"Grr.."Chris said. He realized that his mom didn't say anything about going downstiars in a few seconds..  
  
-----Living Room-----  
  
A demon had appeared and was terriorizing the living room by burning the three wooden chairs with his energy ball.  
  
"Lokam Rules All!" the demon roared. "Fear Me!"  
  
"Geez,you'd think that vanquishing the source would stop you guys.."said Phoebe.

She levitated and kicked him..in that..place (Or what passes for that place in this demon's body.)  
  
"Pheebs stand back."said Piper,Phoebe obeyed.  
  
Piper flicked her tiredly at the demon and blew him up.  
  
Chris walked into the Living Room.  
  
"What happened here?"he asked  
  
"Uh.."said Phoebe."I sliced the chairs through karate?"  
  
"Since when do you pratice karate in the living room?"asked Chris,then remembering that Phoebe never told him,he asked "You know karate?"  
  
"Um..Yeah.."said Phoebe,sensing a lot of distrust off of him.  
  
"Well,alright.."said Chris,leaving the room,he was hitted by another preminition. His eyes turned misty again.  
  
[Vision]  
  
Piper and Phoebe were coming towards him,worried,when the scary guy apeared.  
  
[End of Vision]  
  
"Ahh!"said Chris,steping back alittle.  
  
"Are you okay?"asked Piper,wondering what happened.  
  
"Nothing."said Chris.  
  
Phoebe feels pain off of him and comes closer to him. Piper does the same.  
  
"Nooooo!!"shouted Chris.  
  
"What happened?"asked Piper.  
  
Chris got an idea.

If he could somehow make himself see the samething as before,he could stop it from coming true by altering the events that were supposed to happen.  
  
He holded the the table as his eyes grew misty.  
  
[Another Vison]  
  
It seemed to be in the past,His mom was screaming at..some..some creature. She kept on flicking her hands but nothing happened. She was thrown backwards.Her leg was bleeding badly.His dad came and a glow from his hands healed her...somehow..  
  
------Another scene-------  
  
Someone that looked like she could be his Aunt was hitted by a wind controlling creature. His mom rushed over to her,tears in her eyes,knowing she was dead. Blood was gushing horribly.  
  
[End of His Vision]  
  
This scene was too much for Chris,he fainted.  
  
-----Secret Cave---  
  
"Master Yami,our sensors have detected an extremely powerful being.This time,it's not Wyatt."said a warlock."It seems to be..his brother?"  
  
"Ahhh..I know.."said Yami,chuckiling. "You see,I have letted him get stronger by being good,but I think it's time we..turn him.The good news is that he's half whitelighter,not full,meaning,he probrably doesn't even have any whitelighter powers."  
  
"Good idea."said The Warlock.  
  
"First,I need to make him..vulnerable."said Yami."Prepare me some sort of poison."  
  
"Which one?"asked the Warlock.  
  
"Any that will just give him a fever..but nothing serious."said Yami.  
  
"Yes,master."  
  
"I want in in 3 minutes..That IS Your special ability isn't it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
------Chris Bedroom-----  
  
Chris woke up to find himself in his bed and his parents next to him.  
  
"Oh!He's up!"said Piper,happily.  
  
"What happened?"asked Chris groggily.  
  
"You passed out."said Leo.  
  
"What are you doing here?"asked Chris,a little more alert.  
  
"Um.Isn't it okay for me to see my son?"asked Leo.  
  
"Don't you have like a job to get to?"asked Chris.  
  
"Yes..But um uh.."said Leo,running out of excuses."I gotta go."  
  
Leo left the room,Wyatt took him place.  
  
"Have you been feeling strange lately?"asked Piper.  
  
Trying to avoid the subject,Chris asked "How long have I been out?"  
  
"About two hours."said Wyatt. "Just Kidding! It was actually five minutes."  
  
"Now we are gonna leave you alone."said Piper,leaving the room with Wyatt.  
  
Chris closed his eyes,trying to rest,but he couldn't get the image out of his mind.  
  
Piper reentered,wearing something completely different.  
  
"You'd best be drinking something."said "Piper",handing him a "glass".  
  
Even though Chris didn't trust her,he never disobeyed his mother.  
  
----Attic---  
  
Wyatt's forcefield come up for no reason.  
  
"Uh..Why is it up?"Asked Wyatt,turning red."Shouldn't it come up if there's someone untrustworthy?"  
  
"Chris!"said Piper,realizing it.  
  
------Chri's Bedroom--  
  
"I don't feel so good."said Chris,his vison blurred,his head acheing.  
  
"Piper" magically dissapeared.  
  
Piper runs in to find a really sick Chris. She touched his forehead and realized that he was burning up.  
  
"Wyatt! Do your..you know.."said Piper.  
  
Wyatt tries to heal him but nothing happens.  
  
Chris is unconsious.


	7. Chapter 6

Author's note-Thanks for The reviews!!  
  
Disclaimer-I Don't own Charmed!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
-----Chris's room(AFTERNOON)----  
  
Everything in Chris's room is magically floating because Chris can't control his powers sick.  
  
"Are you doing that Wyatt?"asked Piper.  
  
Wyatt shooked his head.  
  
"Must be Chris......"he said,amazed."Even I can't lift everything at once"  
  
"Telekinesis?Both of you?"asked Piper."Why is it that none of my children gain molecular combustion or stopping?"  
  
Wyatt shrugged.  
  
"Leo!"said Piper.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Leo!!!"shouted Piper.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Why are you calling Dad's name?"mumbled Chris slightly.  
  
"You're..AWAKE!!"shouted Piper,happily.  
  
"Chris?"asked Wyatt.  
  
Chris dozed off again.  
  
"I'm gonna..go..'clean' the attic."said Wyatt,walking off.  
  
"Chris??"asked Piper.She decide to prepared some soup for him,So she left the room.  
  
"Too hot.."said Chris slowly,he wished he could be anywhere else like the North Pole.  
  
The next thing he knew,he saw whiteness and blue-like circles appear out of nowhere,enveloping his body.  
  
--North Pole----  
  
Chris managed to stand a little.He was extremely cold.  
  
"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm at the N-N-North P-P-P-Pole?"he chattered.He then wanted to be somewhere warm..like Hawaii.The same sensation happened to him as he somehow teleported there.  
  
--Chris's Bedroom---  
  
"OH MY GOD!Chris is GONE!!"Piper shouted.  
  
----Cave---  
  
"Master..we seem to have a problem.."said The Warlock.  
  
"What is it?"asked Yami.  
  
"The..er..witch seem to have dissapeared."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Don't worry..He's coming back."said the Warlock.  
  
"I'll be waiting for him there.But prepare a cage.New ones are always so testy."siad Yami  
  
-------Attic--------  
  
"I call upon the Ancient Power..Wait..No.."said Wyatt,flipping through the Book of Shadows looking for spells."Hear these words...no.."  
  
"Wyatt..Chris is gone."said Piper."I need you to sense for him."  
  
Wyatt closed his eyes and prepared to sense for him.  
  
-----Jungle----  
  
"Ahh..Why am I here?"Asked Chris,dizzy.He looked high and felt it.He wondered what Wyatt and his mom was doing.  
  
He suddenly heard voices.  
  
[i]Do you know where he is?"asked his mom.  
  
"Yeah....."said Wyatt.[/i]  
  
"What was that?"asked Chris."What am I?"  
  
I just want to be home..Chris thought.  
  
He started to fall down again when he felt the same sensation.  
  
-----Chris's bedroom-----  
  
Chris orbed in,wondering what was going on.He was about to go to sleep again when a rough hand grabbed him.It was the same guy he had seen.  
  
"Ahh!"Chris shouted.  
  
"It is I,Yami."said Yami,he started chanted a rhyme.  
  
"What are you..some..witch?"asked Chris.  
  
"I'm making you heal."said Yami,smirking.  
  
----Attic----  
  
At the sound of Chris's scream,Piper rushed to his room.So did Wyatt.  
  
---------Chris's Bedroom--------  
  
"Let me GO!"Chris yelled.His telekinesis sended Yami levitating.  
  
"Very Very Good!"Yami said,pleased.  
  
"Leave him alone!"Piper shouted.  
  
"Too bad!"Yami sneered.He grabbed Chris and shimmered out.  
  
"Uh oh.."said Wyatt.  
  
-----Cave----  
  
Chris was in a cage.  
  
"You see Chris..For sometime now..I've been looking for a strong ally.Someone to obey me..Someone to follow me..Someone Strong."said Yami."That someone is you."  
  
"I'll never obey you..creep..What are you?"asked Chris.  
  
"You're right..I haven't introduced myself.."said Yami."Name's Yami.I'm a high level demon lord of darkness."  
  
"Demon?"asked Chris."Is this some sort of joke?"  
  
"No."said Yami."I thought the Charmed Ones would have informed their kid about magic.."  
  
"Who are the Charmed Ones?"asked Chris,secretly he was glad that magic existed.  
  
"You are impossible!"roared Yami."Now..I want you to join me.."  
  
"No!"shouted Chris.  
  
-------Attic-----  
  
"Leo!!"Piper shouted."You'd better get down here because your son has been kidnapped!!"  
  
Leo orbs in.  
  
"Wyatt was kidnapped?"asked Leo,alerted.  
  
"I'm right here dad."said Wyatt,scrying.for Chris.  
  
"Chris."said Piper,annoyed.  
  
"Oh..Right..By common kidnappers?"asked Leo.  
  
"No..By a demon!"said Piper.  
  
"Oh."said Leo.  
  
Paige and Phoebe orb in.  
  
"Chris just HAD to get kidnapped on the moment Richard and I were......"muttered Paige,looking up,She said "Oh..heh.Never mind."  
  
"Well,Wyatt,have you found Chris?":asked Phoebe.  
  
"Not yet.."said Wyatt.  
  
"Well..what demon took him?"asked Leo.  
  
"Read."said Wyatt,waving his hand,the Book of Shadows hover in front of Leo.  
  
"Yami?"said Leo,alittle suprised."Why would Yami be after Chris..Unless...Unless..He developed powers?"  
  
"Yeah.."said Piper."It just so happens that he has orbing and telekinesis."  
  
"Already?"asked Leo.  
  
"I got him!"said Wyatt,the scrying crystal in one spot. 


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note-This chapter was..Fun to write! Muahahaha!!!  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Charmed...  
  
Chapter 7  
  
-----Cave------  
  
"Chris..who needs your family?"asked Yami,"They have never done anything for you.."  
  
"Yeah they have!!" Chris protested.  
  
"What?" Yami mocked. "If your family were honest to you,you would have known..then you'd be a powerful being today."  
  
"They are honest!"said Chris. "And they aren't witches!"  
  
"That's a lie and you know it,Chris." hissed Yami. "They aren't witches?Yes.That's true.They are much more than that."  
  
"How do you know all of this?"asked Chris.  
  
"Um..A true demon never uh reveal one's secrets.."said Yami,he knew this from one of his minions who had the power of telepathy.  
  
"Can you let me go now?"asked Chris.He tried everything.Telekinesis,that weird teleporting thing he could do and even tried getting one of those visions.Only it didn't work  
  
"Not unless you join me."said Yami."You know,I can keep you up here forever.The worst part is..This isn't me at my best.I can do much worst."  
  
"I'd like to see you try!"said Chris.  
  
"Oh..really?"asked Yami.  
  
Paige,Leo,Piper,Phoebe,and Wyatt all orbed in.  
  
"Ahhh!"Chris shouted."What was that?"  
  
"Hmmm.."said Yami,getting an idea.He slowly faded into the background and walked to Chris.  
  
"Hey..Where did he go?!"Chris asked.  
  
"We'll get you out of there."said Piper,she blewd up the lock.  
  
"What was that!?!?!"Chris shouted,walking out of the cage.  
  
"Chris..they aren't your family.."whispered Yami,"They are um...clowns in disguise!"  
  
Chris stopped walking towards them.  
  
"Chris?"Asked Piper,walking towards him."It's okay.."  
  
"Use your telekinesis to sent them into the cage..."whispered Yami."Teach them all a lesson for tricking you."  
  
Chris gestured and instantly,Leo,Phoebe,Piper,Paige,and Wyatt were all sent flying into the cage.  
  
"Ok..I hereby classify this as..not GOOD.."said Phoebe.  
  
"Chris?What's the matter with you?"asked Piper.  
  
"You know..we can just walk out of the cage seeing as the lock was blown up.."said Wyatt.  
  
"His telekinesis is very strong.."said Paige.  
  
"He IS my son"said Leo.  
  
"You are all fakes..."said Chris slowly.  
  
Some warlocks conjured up a new lock.  
  
Yami reappeared and grabbed Chris.  
  
"Astral Projection..You gotta love it."said Yami,smirking.  
  
"Let me GO!"shouted Chris,for the second time.  
  
Wyatt tried using his powers but none of them worked.  
  
"My powers.."said Wyatt.  
  
Chris orbed out of his grip.  
  
"Uh..Ok.."  
  
Even though he had done it a few times Chris wasn't used to it yet.  
  
"He orbed!!"said Paige.  
  
"You can orb?"asked Yami."B-But I T-Thought you didn't have any Whitelighter powers!!"  
  
"What's a whitelighter?"asked Chris.  
  
"Nevermind..I guess."said Yami,"Join me or I'll kill your family!"  
  
Yami summons his broom.  
  
"What are you going do?Whack us to death?"snorted Paige.  
  
"No..This is my Broom of Terror!It was my birthday gift from the Source."said Yami."It instantly allows me to multiply my powers"  
  
"Who's the Source?"asked Chris.  
  
All the warlocks and Witchs that were turned laughed at him.  
  
Piper's face even redden.  
  
"You know what?I'm gonna cast a spell to get out of here!"said Wyatt.He hastily chanted:  
  
Get us out of this cage,  
  
Or I'll be enrage,  
  
Through magic that runs through me,  
  
Hurry up so I can see.  
  
Magical swirls appeared and tried to entered the cage.But it doesn't work.Wyatt groaned and banged his head on the cage bars.  
  
"Let me try."said Leo. He closed his eyes and brings his hand together,humming.  
  
Chris's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Get away from me..."said Chris,backstepping carefully.  
  
"Hah..The Charmed Ones,powerful,but sadly..Fools."said Yami,smirking.  
  
Chris throught about using the power to teleport but wondered where to go.  
  
Who cares. He thought. I just need to get out of here.  
  
"Uh...Home!!"Chris shouted,orbing out.  
  
Yami laughs maniacally and uttered the words "Kill them!". Yami then shimmers out.  
  
Leo was still humming.  
  
"Leo?"asked Piper."What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm contacting the good withthin them to get them to open the door."said Leo.  
  
"Dad.."Wyatt said groaning.  
  
"What?"asked Leo.  
  
"One.They are turned.There IS no good.And two,which is most important,YOUR POWERS DO NOT WORK IN THIS CAGE!"Wyatt shouted.  
  
"Hey..You are right!"Leo said.  
  
Piper groaned.  
  
"I got an idea!!"said Phoebe,whispering.She shouts out "Let's pretend we love the men and maybe they'll get us out!"  
  
"You just shouted that out.."said Piper.  
  
The warlocks and witches walk closer to the cage with a conjured energy ball or weapon.  
  
"Let me try."said Paige. She said in her sweetest tone of voice and blinked really fast. "Any one of ya..fellas..wanna..get us lovely ladies free?"  
  
Some of the warlocks nodded and laughed stupidly.  
  
"It worked!"said Phoebe after they unlocked the cage.  
  
"Yeah.."said Piper,a little shocked,she started to blow up the ones coming after her.  
  
------Halliwell Manor (Chris's Room)------  
  
"Where are you Chris?"asked Yami,his left hand crackling with his lightning.  
  
Chris was hiding in the closet of his room,his teleporting had gotten him home alright,but Yami had followed him..somehow.He had appeared out of a wavy type of flash..  
  
"I know where you are...Chris.."said Yami,walking into Chris's room.He opened the closet.  
  
Chris screams and hurls Yami into the wall with his telekinesis,knocking him out.He then runs out of his room,thinking for another place to hide.  
  
Being in one of his family member's room would be too easy.Being in his living,sitting room,would be simple too. The last place. The Attic. Chris had never been to the attic before. His mother forbiddened him.But this was a life or death situation.  
  
He ran up the stairs to the Attic. The door was locked. Chris unlocked with his power and ran inside and locked the door.  
  
His mouth dropped at what he saw.  
  
Vials of bottles in one opened cabinet,a huge book in the center,some maps,globes,a few crystals,Tons of herbs,and a few other stuff he didn't regonize.  
  
He walked over to the Book. It had a symbol in front of it,Chris placed his hands in front of it and a magcial gust of wind blew over him. He turned to the first page. It said "The Book Of Shadows".  
  
"This is..."said Chris,slowly,gaping at the pictures."Unreal..."  
  
His family suddenly appeared in front of him.Piper walked towards Chris.  
  
"It's gonna be alright.."said Piper.  
  
"No..You stay away from me.."said Chris,"How could you not TELL me about this!??!"  
  
With a last glance at his family,he orbed out. 


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note-Chris isn't evil yet!!Teehee!!!The Yami/Phoebe fighting thing was to make this chapter longer..  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Charmed...  
  
Chapter 8  
  
---Halliwell Attic---  
  
"Chris!"Piper shouted,hoping that he could hear her.  
  
"Chris mght have not developed sensing?"Wyatt suggested.  
  
"Chris!?Where are you?"Piper shouted.  
  
-----Some high Mountain----  
  
"Chris!Where are you??!"Piper echoed.  
  
Chris stood in the mountains,with the wind blowing in his hair.He could somehow hear his mom's call.It was like an echo that only appeared in his mind.It was kind of like a sense. Whatever it was,he hoped it would stop.He wanted to go back,but he just couldn't forgive them.  
  
He couldn't believe all the lies his family had told him,even though he didn't understand what they were.Wyatt had known.Not him.His family didn't trust him with their "big" secret. It was unfair.The worst part was he felt like his family had betrayed him.  
  
My life IS unfair,he thought bitterly.He sat on a rock and stared out to the nearby city.  
  
----Attic----  
  
"Piper."said Leo,softly."It's not your fault that Chris turned out like this."  
  
"Yes it is!"said Piper,holding back her tears."And what do you mean about Chris turning like this?"  
  
"I'm just saying.."said Leo slowly."We should have known there was a bad apple in every family!"  
  
"Dad!"Wyatt shouted."What is wrong with you?"  
  
"Wyatt's right!"said Paige."What is your deal with Chris?He is your son.Not bad.Not evil or anything...Your son!"  
  
"It's my fault for not telling Chris."said Piper."If I had told him all of this.."  
  
"Now is not the time.We gotta find Chris."said Phoebe."I'll..scry for him."  
  
"Demon!"Wyatt said suddenly."Yami's here!!"  
  
"Oh right!"said Piper,running downstairs."I'll get him."  
  
"I gotta go."said Leo,orbing out.  
  
"I found him!"said Phoebe,happy.She looked at where the crystal landed."But..He-He's at.."  
  
''I have the demon cage up in crystals."said Piper.  
  
"I found Chris.''Phoebe repeated.  
  
"Who cares."said Wyatt,"Let's get him already!"  
  
"We Still need him to make the potion.."said Paige."I'll get him."  
  
"No,We all get him."said Piper.  
  
"I'll stay and watch Yami."said Phoebe.  
  
"Good idea."said Wyatt.  
  
-----Some high Mountain------  
  
"Maybe I should join Yami."said Chris,slowly.''At least if I join him,I'd probrably learn more about my powers..."  
  
Wyatt,Piper,and Paige orbed in, in the back of Chris.  
  
"Chris!"said Piper,hugging him."I'm so glad you're okay!!"  
  
---Manor ((Chris's Room))---  
  
"Let me go witch!"said Yami.  
  
Phoebe shook her head.  
  
"Nuh uh."she said.  
  
"Fine."said Yami,summoning the broom.  
  
"That broom is meant for cleaning."said Phoebe.  
  
"Don't you dare insult my BROOM!"said Yami,whacking Phoebe with the broom.  
  
Phoebe got back up and was very very mad.  
  
"Grr!"  
  
She started to kick him,but accidentally shattered one of the crystals,setting him free.  
  
"Oh Sh-"  
  
Before she could finished,Yami kicked her.  
  
Phoebe levitates and kicks him.  
  
Yami stuns her.  
  
Phoebe uses her and redirects some of the stunning energy towards Yami.  
  
Yami whacks her with the broom.  
  
Phoebe dodges it and trips him.  
  
Yami uses his broom to unleash a strong Stunning blast.  
  
Phoebe levitates out of the way.  
  
Yami was about to shimmer out,but Phoebe grabs his broom and yanks it,making it impossible for him to shimmer.  
  
Phoebe punches him,making him madder.  
  
"You..Witch!"shouted Yami,wiping the blood from his face.  
  
"Duh,Everyone KNOWs I'm a witch."said Phoebe.  
  
Yami summons his 3 minions.  
  
"Uh oh..."she said.  
  
The minion all conjure energy balls.  
  
"Oh wait.."said Phoebe,tapping into the energy balls,and redirecting them to the sender.  
  
"Empathy..Foolish power.."said Yami,angry.He enlarged his broom and said "Prepare to DIE!!You shall now feel the wrath of the BROOM!!"  
  
"Uh oh..."Phoebe said again.  
  
Phoebe,knowing that she can't last long,taps into his power and shimmers out.  
  
----Some High Mountain----  
  
"We kinda got a problem."said Phoebe."Yami escaped."  
  
"Stop hugging me!How could you NOt tell me!?You told Wyatt!"Chris yelled.  
  
"Well,I wanted you to have a normal life!"said Piper.  
  
"Still,you hide who I was!"said Chris."And I Still don't know!"  
  
"I know what you went through."said Paige."My power were hidden when I was young."  
  
"So?You're a female."said Chris."And I doubt your parents were..whatever they are."  
  
"Witches?"asked Wyatt.  
  
"You told me they didn't exist!"Chris,exclaimed.  
  
"Well..I was following Mom's orders.."said Wyatt.  
  
Leo orbs in.  
  
"You can DO that too?"asked Chris.  
  
"So you know."said Leo."Well,Wyatt,how are you?"  
  
"You forgot Chris..again!"said Wyatt.  
  
"Doesn't matter anyway."said Chris,"I've made up my mind."  
  
Yami shimmers in.  
  
"Yami,I have decided to join you!"said Chris.  
  
"Great decision!"said Yami,smirking.  
  
"Don't listen to him."said Paige."Chris,he's evil.He only wants to control you."  
  
"So?At least I can do whatever I want with my powers."Chris answered,giving Paige a look.  
  
Piper winced alittle at this comment.  
  
"You don't know him!"said Phoebe.  
  
"Not my problem.It's yours"said Yami.  
  
"Bad apple..."said Leo.  
  
"You can do whatever you'd like."said Yami.  
  
"I've always wanted to do this.."said Chris,waving his hand,sending Leo blasting off the cliff."That's for all the times he pretend I didn't exist."  
  
"Great."said Yami."We need to get you initated.  
  
Yami shimmered them out. 


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Note-There's only one part left..The Epilogue..  
  
Disclaimer-I Don't own Charmed...  
  
Chapter 9  
  
----Some High Mountain----  
  
Leo orbs back in.  
  
"Bad Apple!!"Leo shouted."I fell half way down before I regained my senses to orbed back up here!"  
  
"Leo..You kinda did deserve it."said Paige.  
  
"Chris is gone."said Piper.  
  
"Who cares?Just let him go.One son is all we need."said Leo.  
  
Wyatt frowned.  
  
"Leo!!"Phoebe said,angry.She couldn't believe this was the same whitelighter they knew 14 years ago."You're different now,You used to care."  
  
"Time's change."Leo said.  
  
"Leo.."said Piper.  
  
"No offence or anything..But we really need to you know,get Chris back.We can deal with this later."said Wyatt.  
  
"Yeah."said Paige.  
  
-----Cave------  
  
"Welcome Chris.."said Yami,with his smile stopping smile.  
  
"You expect me to live here?Well alright.."said Chris slowly."Do you have any video games or a computer possibly?"  
  
"What's a video game?"asked Yami.  
  
One of his minons stepped up and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Oh..A technology..I see..Well,Chris,we don't play games..We torture!!"said Yami.  
  
"Torture?That doesn't sound very nice."said Chris.  
  
"But it's perfectly..uh..Normal!!"said Yami."First we must get you initiated."  
  
"Will it be painful?"Chris asked.  
  
"No."Yami said."But if you want to,we can hold this off and torture now."  
  
"Torture?"asked Chris."But can't you,like,save someone with these powers?"  
  
"Save?"Yami laughed.He then muttered."You are more like your mom after all.."  
  
"What was that?"asked Chris,catching the words"mom after all".  
  
"nothing.Here,let me show you how to torture."said Yami.He beckon one of his minions to come forth."Here.This is Bob.He has telekinesis like you.He'll show you how to torture."  
  
Bob was fat,hairy,and tall.  
  
"Here.You choke people like this."said Bob,forming a fist,choking one of the nearby minions alittle."Or like this."He flicked his wristed alittle and the minion was still choking alittle.  
  
"You try,Chris."said Yami."Choke..Bob."  
  
Chris looked at Bob uneasily.He may have hated his family,but he couldn't kill a person.Even though Bob had his powers,he couldn't do it.  
  
"Now!"Yami commanded.  
  
"Alright!"said Chris,afraid of Yami's wrath..  
  
Chris formed a fist and Bob was choking quickly.Withthin a few seconds,he died.His body went up in flames.  
  
"Great!!"Yami shouted,happily.  
  
Chris looked at the dead body and said "I'm SO sorry!I didn't mean to do that!"  
  
"No,no,no.That was perfect!"said Yami,smirking.  
  
"But he exploded!"Chris agrued.  
  
"But he wasn't a person.Now obey me or..That'll be your fate!"said Yami.  
  
In true reality,that WOULDN"T happened.But Chris didn't know that.Bob was a demon,not a witch.As long as he didn't know,Yami felt that he could pass the lie of as truth.  
  
"What do you want me to do?"Chris asked tiredly.  
  
This wasn't fun anymore.  
  
------Attic----  
  
"He's at that cave!"Wyatt said,circling the location.  
  
"Again?"Phoebe asked.  
  
"Oh well."said Paige.  
  
"Leo.Orb us there!"Piper commanded.  
  
"Alright."said Leo,orbing them there.  
  
-----Cave-----  
  
"I will NOT kill that girl!!"Chris said.  
  
"Yes you will!"said Yami.  
  
"No I won't!It's wrong.I'm sorry,I should have said this before but,thiis is so messed up!You can't kill people for no reason!"Chris shouted.  
  
"Seems like you need to be taught a lesson.."said Yami,"Lock him up in the dungeon."  
  
Chris widen his eyes.As he was being dragged away,none of them noticed that Piper,Leo,Paige,Phoebe,and Wyatt were behind the rocks.  
  
"Hear that?"Asked Phoebe,in a very low tone."There Is still good withthin him!"  
  
"Piper and I will get him."said Paige,she orbed out with Piper.  
  
"It's up to us to kill Yami.."said Wyatt.  
  
Leo hears a magical jingle.  
  
"I gotta go."said Leo,a little too loud,orbing out.  
  
"Someone is behind those rocks!"Yami shouted."Get Them!!!"  
  
"Great..Dad just blew our cover!"said Wyatt,annoyed.  
  
Lots of witches were coming after them including Yami.  
  
"We can handle this."said Phoebe.  
  
-----Dungeon-----  
  
"How do you fit a dungeon in a cave?"Chris asked.  
  
"Well,it's very simple..You see.."began the guard.  
  
Piper and Paige orbs in behind him.  
  
"Oh.I see."said Chris,he imagined one of the guards choking.  
  
"Kid..Choke..Me!!"The guard yelled,blowing up.  
  
Piper blew up the other guard and rushed to Chris.  
  
"Mom?"Chris asked,he was happy and alittle angry at the same time.  
  
"Yeah.."said Piper."I'm So sorry for keeping this secret from you!!"  
  
"Uh..Guys..?"Paige asked."Now it is not the time!We gotta go back and help out the others."  
  
They orbed out.  
  
Together.  
  
------Cave---  
  
Phoebe was redirecting every blast the witches and warlocks were aiming at her through Empathy.Wyatt,however,wasn't so lucky,his forcefield wasn't working so well,he need to conserve his energy.He used his telekinesis and slammed the minions against each other.After a while,it was obvious that those minions were not giving up.  
  
Wyatt was runnig out of ideas.He was prepareing to orb the energy balls to him,but suddenly,his hand glowed and and energy ball formed.  
  
"New power!!!"Wyatt exclaimed happily.He used it to kill most of the minions.  
  
Chris,Paige and Piper orbed in.  
  
"Where's Leo?"asked Piper.  
  
"He left.."said Phoebe.  
  
"Oh."said Piper,angry."We are gonna have some talk!!"  
  
Yami was starting to get afraid.His minions were being killed every second.If he didn't do something soon,he would die.  
  
"Chris.."said Yami."You don't want that..You know..to kill me and all.."  
  
"Oh yes I do."said Chris.He muttered."Traitor."  
  
Piper prepared to blow him up,but it didn't work.  
  
Chris formed a fist and started choking him telekinetically.  
  
"guess you shouldn't have taught me how to do that."Chris joked.  
  
Yami dropped on his knees,still choking.  
  
"To kill him..We need a vanquishing potion.."Paige began.  
  
Yami exploded.  
  
"Nevermind.."Paige finished.  
  
"I don't understand."said Piper."How was Yami vanquishing without the potion?"  
  
"Telekinesis is also a whitelighter power.."said Phoebe.  
  
Leo orbed in.  
  
"What did I miss?"he asked.  
  
He looked at the ashes,Chris's fist,and the Charmed Ones tired and made a conclusion.  
  
"I KNEW IT!Chris beated the minions up and used his telekinesis to kill you!"Leo shouted."Only,you are so powerful that he only managed to make you tired!We should bind his powers!!"  
  
"It's not like that!"Piper said."Binding his powers is pointless!!"  
  
"Since we are on that topic..Can I tell you something?"asked Wyatt."I have a new power."  
  
"What?"Piper and Leo exclaimed.  
  
"Forming energy balls."said Wyatt,forming an energy ball.  
  
"Will someone explain this to me?"asked Chris. 


	11. Chaoter 10 Epilogue

Disclaimer-I don't own charmed!!!  
  
Chapter 10((Ending))  
  
---Chris's Room((Night))----  
  
The night,Chris was informed about Witchcraft and everything..He's still alittle mad..He's trying to decide how to forgive them.  
  
I can't believe this....Chris thought,lying on his bed,thinking.All my life,I've believe that Magic doesn't exist...Grr...If I had known earlier..  
  
A knocked on the door disrupted his thoughts.The door happened to be locked.  
  
"Chris!!It's Penny!!"said Penny,she had gotten back from her trip this morning.Her father had brought her home alright,but noone was home."Let me in pwease!!"  
  
"Alright.."said Chris,waving his hand. The wave cause the door to unlock and opened.  
  
"Wow!!"Penny exclaimed."How did that happen?"  
  
"Don't bother with the act..I KNOW that you know about the thing that we both know now."said Chris."I use telekinesis to do that.."  
  
"Uhh..Can you pwease explain that in a better way?"Penny asked,confused."And what's tele-tele-tell..what ever you said?"  
  
"Telekinesis....Power to move things with your mind."said Chris."And Aunt Pheebs told me about you knowing magic."  
  
"You know magic now too?"asked Penny."Cool!!I can see things!!"  
  
"See things?Preminitions?Yes..I have that too."said Chris,tiredly.He knew all this already.He just didn't want Penny to feel bad."Orbing too"  
  
"Witches are only supposed to have 3 activy or passiv..opvie powers!"said Penny.  
  
"Pennelope!!!"Phoebe called from downstairs."Your father said you forgot to give him a hug yesterday."  
  
"YAY!!!"said Penny."Bye Bye Chris!!"  
  
"Please lock the door.."said Chris.He didn't want anyone to come in and say he was doing nothing.  
  
"Okie!!"said Penny,locking the door on her way out.   
  
-----Hallway to Chris's Room----  
  
Wyatt is planning to talk to Chris,only the door was locked as soon as penny came out.  
  
Well,I have lots of options here.Use telekinesis to unlock it..Orb in..or use the energy ball to break the lock..Wyatt thought.Heck,I'd go with the energy ball..if mom hadn't threathen to ground me..  
  
''I'll orb in."Wyatt said loudly,deciding.  
  
He orbed out.  
  
----Chris's Room----  
  
Chris sat motionless against the wall of his bed.Still thinking.  
  
Wyatt orbed in.  
  
Chris looked up,he wasn't used to seeing people "Orb" in.  
  
"Hey."Wyatt said.  
  
"Hi.."said Chris."What are you doing?Don't you have your own things to do?"  
  
"Of course.."said Wyatt."I just want to see how my little bro is doing."  
  
"I'm not so little!I'm like a year younger!!"Chris said,looking back down."You don't know how this feel,it's like you betrayed me or something."  
  
"Betray?I'd never betray you,Chris,I'm your brother.Brothers never betray each other."said Wyatt."You're right.I don't know,i was raise with this knowledge.But it's not too late.You can still catch up."  
  
"Are you implying that I'm smart?"Chris asked,laughing.  
  
"Uhh.."Wyatt said,not knowing how to answer.Both were kinda insults."The point is..get over it..Mom says if you embrace the path,powers grow,which is why she hasn't gotten a new power yet."  
  
"i'm not denying my heritage!!"Chris said."I'll embrace it..eventually."  
  
"Yeah.."said Wyatt."Will you forgive me?"  
  
"I guess.Now.."said Chris.  
  
Wyatt orbed out.  
  
"Don't people use the doors now?"asked Chris,annoyed.  
  
Paige,Piper,Phoebe orbed in.  
  
"Like I just said.Don't people knock or use the doors?!"Chris said,again.  
  
"Sorry."said Paige.  
  
"Chris,We need you to forgive us."said Phoebe.  
  
"Oh..right,Like I will if you just demanded nicely."Chris said."Besides..Didn't I forgive you already?"  
  
"Oh.Right."said Phoebe,"But then Why am I feeling hurt from you?"  
  
"Dad."Chris answer simply.  
  
"Oh.Right.."said Piper."We never did talk to him.."  
  
Leo orbs in.  
  
"Did anyone call?"he asked.  
  
"We need to talk."said Piper.  
  
"I really don't want to hear this."Chris said,orbing out.  
  
"I forgot he can do that now.."said Piper.  
  
"What's up?"Asked Leo.  
  
"We need to know why you hate Chris so much?"asked Phoebe.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"asked Leo.  
  
"Duh.You don't talk to him anymore!"Paige said.  
  
"I do so!"Leo said.  
  
"Sure.."said Piper.  
  
"You really want to know?"asked Leo.  
  
The sisters nodded.  
  
"Ok..I don't like Chris because he is a constant reminder that I am an elder.Because I was an elder at the time he..was..you,know..Wyatt however,is a different story."said Leo."Besides,Chris is weaker then Wyatt.I prefer Wyatt."  
  
"That's it?"Paige asked.  
  
"That is the most stupidest reason to hate a son!"Piper shouted.  
  
"Not everyone is perfect,Leo."said Phoebe."I mean,look at yourself!"  
  
------Golden Gate Bridge--------  
  
Chris shivered at the evening winds.There was this power he denied of having.And it was one of the best powers ever.His family called it "Sensing".He just didn't know why he couldn't tell his family that he had it.It was alittle embarrassing for them to know he could hear everything they were saying.  
  
"Look,what do you want me to do?"asked Leo.  
  
"Something.But not ignoring him."Said Piper.  
  
"Fine,I'll try to not ignore him."said Leo.  
  
"You'd better!!"Paige said.  
  
Leo orbed out.  
  
Even though Leo was gone,Chris continued to listen into their conversation.He was listeniing so hard that he wasn't paying attention to the sounds of orbing next to him.  
  
"Chris."Leo said.  
  
"Ah!"Chris yelled,almost jumping off the bridge."Don't sneak up on people like that!"  
  
"Oh right.Listen.I want to apoligize about my behaviour."said Leo.  
  
"Look.Don't bother.You only want to do that because mom made you."Chris said.  
  
"But I mean it."Leo said.  
  
Chris laughed.  
  
"Now it's too late.You can't expect me to forget all the times you ignored me."he said.  
  
"I can make you..forget them.."Leo said slowly."I can also erase what you know..about..Magic."  
  
"No!"Chris shouted backing away from Leo slowly."If you do that,I swear to God,I will kill you.Or at least torture you so hard..that you won't be able to!"  
  
"Chris!!"Piper yelled.  
  
"Your mom-"Leo began,hearing Piper's cry.  
  
"Mom needs me,Yea I know."said Chris,hearing it too.  
  
"But how?"Leo asked.  
  
Before he could get an answer,Chris orbed out,leaving Leo to wonder his capabilaties.  
  
The End!!  
  
Another boring Author's Note-There will be a sequel!!So stay tuned.The sequel will have to deal with why Chris has so many powers and more conflicts in his family. 


End file.
